


Versace on the Floor

by tsumaranaii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hair Pulling, Light Drinking, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, but you’re trying your best, minor jealousy, oh well, probably forgot some stuff, you’re a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumaranaii/pseuds/tsumaranaii
Summary: [Y/N] would have never thought of falling for her best friend’s roommate.Until she heard him sing.





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> i personally had no idea jooheon could sing so gOOD !!! i watched that video of MX singing their rendition of that song and i honestly died. all of their voices were wonderful but both jooheon and shownu’s voices shocked me in a good way
> 
> now, enjoy the story :)

 

When [Y/N] knocked on the door of the third floor apartment, she didn’t know what to expect.

 

 

Okay. She had a _small_ idea. Im Changkyun, her college algebra buddy, called her over to study for their final for tomorrow. On the first day of college, he made a vow to himself to choose a seat next to the person that looked the most friendly. To his surprise, when he sat next to [Y/N], she greeted him with the kindest smile he’d ever seen. They became friends from that day on and have done everything together. Movies, studying, _partying_ – all the fun things you could do with a friend.

 

 

Alas, [Y/N] was warned. Changkyun had a roommate named Lee Jooheon. Supposedly, an “A-grade asshole”. He was quiet, judgmental, and had no filter. He told everyone his opinion, regardless of how they felt. [Y/N] planned on asking nice guy Changkyun how he ended up with emo playlist Jooheon.

 

 

The thing was, no one was answering the door.

 

 

She was second guessing herself, because five minutes had already gone by, and she was still standing there, like an idiot. She texted Changkyun, and, of course, no answer. Typical.

 

 

She tapped on the door one last time, more out of irritation, and was surprised when it swung open.

 

 

But it wasn’t Changkyun squinting at her from the threshold.

 

 

It was another human being. It – _he_ – was much taller than [Y/N], towering over her as her ass might as well have been touching grass at this point. His dark hair contrasted her own, making him look more menacing than intended.

 

 

He was also extremely handsome. Hands down, the hottest living piece of work she had ever seen. She had her fair list of hot guys, but this dude just took the spot at number one.

 

 

Realizing none of them had said a word yet, [Y/N] opened her mouth to greet Not-Im-Changkyun and find out where Actual-Im-Changkyun was.

 

 

Before [Y/N] could ever get a single letter out, the guy in the doorway yawned, stretched his arms up and arched his back, causing his shirt to ride up and show a patch of pale skin, which had [Y/N]’s logical thoughts and mindset evaporating into thin air. [Y/N] couldn’t help but stare at the small patch of hair that trailed from his navel down to dip underneath the waistband of his sweats, which hung dangerously low on his hips.

 

 

Alright. If this wasn’t Changkyun’s place, [Y/N] didn’t know if she had found heaven or not.

 

 

[Y/N] was jerked out of her trance when Not-Im-Changkyun shut the door in her face, probably annoyed by the creepy girl on his floor.

 

 

[Y/N] raised her hand to knock a second time, but this time, the door opened again – only it was Im Changkyun who barreled out of the apartment.

 

 

“Sorry, sorry! I couldn’t find my moisturizer because Jooheon keeps moving to where I can’t find it and now my skin is dry and cracking and I’m going to kick his smug little –“

 

 

Blocking out Changkyun’s ramble, [Y/N] kept herself still by not peering past Changkyun to get a look at this.. _Jooheon_. Rather, she smiled at him and held out her hand.

 

“Ready to study?”

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

Not two minutes in, Changkyun was rolling through the reviews like a math champ, while you were still stuck on the first question. [Y/N] was fond of Changkyun’s smarts, always enjoying the little facts and tidbits he’d talk about when it came to his studies. Well, she enjoyed everything about him. She liked his laugh, his funny jokes, his voice, sometimes his silence, and the way he always wanted to include her and spend time together outside of classes.

 

 

Changkyun shared a little information about his week – how he witnessed two guys battling it out over a sandwich in the commons, one of the student’s got pregnant and supposedly doesn’t know who the father is, and how someone stuck a paper clip in an outlet and ended up going to the infirmary because their hair caught on fire.

 

 

Changkyun, however, didn’t have a thing for over-sharing. The one thing he _hadn’t_ mentioned was his roommate.

 

 

[Y/N] needs to be subtle and dig a little deeper for this information.

 

 

Changkyun was in the middle of telling [Y/N] how nervous he was for this final, and how the whole world would come to an end if he failed it. First, the world would stop turning, but the atmosphere would keep spinning, so wind speeds would reach 1,037 miles per hour and end up taking everything with it, and everything and anything would die.

 

 

Blurting without thought, instead of responding to Changkyun’s dilemma, [Y/N] asked, “So, what’s with the hot roommate?”

 

 

_Real subtle._

 

 

Changkyun grinned widely, almost as if he was expecting her to ask.

 

 

“Oh?” Changkyun said. His voice was smug and [Y/N] wondered if they were on the level of friendship where it was okay to smack one upside the head. “Jooheon?”

 

 

“Yes,” [Y/N] grumbled, picking at the corner of her page. “Jooheon.”

 

 

Changkyun was smiling like a madman. “ Ahh, that Jooheon,” he said, sitting up straight.

 

 

[Y/N]’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, then she pursed her lips. Changkyun knew exactly what she wanted to know, and he was going to dangle that in front of her face all evening if he wanted to.

 

 

“Yes,” [Y/N] said, again. “He’s – you know... cute?”

 

 

Changkyun looked amused. “Really now?”

 

 

“Changkyun, don’t make me come over there.”

 

 

“Seriously?” Changkyun pouted. “Okay, fine. He’s single.” He crossed his arms, looking [Y/N] up and downs. “I don’t know. I don’t think you’re his type.”

 

 

[Y/N]’s mouth fell open. “Why’s that?”

 

 

Changkyun shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Well, Jooheon likes a good fucking now and then.”

 

 

[Y/N] gasped so quickly that air went down the wrong tube, sending her into a coughing fit.

 

 

”Changkyun,” [Y/N] finally said. “What the _fuck_ does that have to do with me?”

 

 

Changkyun lowered his head a little. “Well, you see.” Changkyun looked her over again, eyeing the baby blue sweater, faded denim jeans, and white sneakers. “You’re a little.. too soft?”

 

 

_Too soon my ass,_  [Y/N] decided, and thwacked Changkyun upside the head. He let out a squeak and whined in protest. “Why’d you do that?”

 

 

”I can give people a good fucking too!” [Y/N] said, far too loud for a small dorm. She hastily lowered her voice, “Just because I am a soft does not mean that I’m like that in bed! What kind of stereotypical bullshit are you playing?”

 

 

”I mean!” Changkyun said, taking back his words. “Uh. Ah, shit.” He squinted at [Y/N]. “You sure?”

 

 

”You want me to prove it to you?” [Y/N] hands went to the bottom of her sweater, slowly pulling it upward.

 

 

Changkyun flushed a deep red before bursting into laughter. “Okay, no. My lord, I see it now. Kinda.”

 

 

[Y/N] snarled.

 

 

”Okay, I definitely see it now!” Changkyun said, earnest, then going into a fit of giggles when [Y/N] settled down and blushed at her actions.

 

 

[Y/N] sighed and stared at her unfinished algebra review. ”Look, I’m both either way.” 

 

 

“Yeah,” Changkyun said, “So is he. He’s either a maniac in the sheets or will give it to you nice and slow, y’know?” Changkyun waved his hand dismissively. “You just don’t seem like that type of person to me.”

 

 

”That’s nice, because I’m two seconds away from flipping this table.”

 

 

Changkyun pouted and [Y/N] tried not think of Jooheon in the doorway of Changkyun’s dorm, tired and sleepy-eyed, hoodie bunching up around his body to make him look bigger. She tried not to think of cuddling with him on the couch, his hands running up and down her sides softly, the warmth of his body against hers. 

 

 

 

“Well,” Changkyun said loudly. [Y/N] blinked, feeling sweaty. “I think it’s fate you met me, [Y/N]. I’ll help you charm Jooheon.”

 

 

 

[Y/N]’s eyebrows furrowed. “You really don’t need to —”

 

 

 

”Actually,” Changkyun interrupted her protest, holding a finger up. “I do. You’re just too cute to the point where you need another cutie’s help!” He pressed the finger into his cheek and made a face.

 

 

”I don’t know,” [Y/N] said. “How you and I became friends is a complete mystery to me.”

 

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

 

The following days after studying, [Y/N] tried to busy herself at school and work to forget about Jooheon, but it was hard when Changkyun would send her sneaky photos of Jooheon just to tease her. 

 

 

 

Jooheon was just so fucking _gorgeous_. All [Y/N] wanted – well, was to talk to him instead of mumbling quiet greetings to each other when she came over.

 

 

Talking is always a great place to start, but, judging by the way things were going, things are _not_ so great.

 

 

 

All Changkyun had done to “help” [Y/N] was to call Jooheon into the living room where they were relaxing and casually throw out, “Hey, Jooheon, [Y/N] wants to get in your pants.”

 

 

 

[Y/N] didn’t stick around to see his reaction as she violently jumped up and over the couch, running out the door. All she could focus on was “how to smother Changkyun in his sleep” and “how to face Jooheon without crying”.

 

 

Two weeks later, they were now on [Y/N]’s couch ([Y/N] would much rather stick a cactus up her ass than ever go back to Changkyun’s dorm), some late night show playing on the TV. Hyunwoo was over, as he normally was when he wanted to hang out, and Hoseok was with him, sitting farther away from the couch, talking in quiet voices. [Y/N] was nodding off when Changkyun spoke up.

 

 

“So! How do you think things are going?” 

 

 

“Uh.” [Y/N] blinked. “You tell me.”

 

 

Changkyun’s face dropped. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“I don’t – I don’t know.” [Y/N] sat up straighter. “Every time I get near him, I panic and shut down. He’s so.. _intimidating_.”

 

 

“What?” Changkyun questioned. “You’re usually not scared of anything. Now you’re scared of a bee?”

 

 

“ _Bee_?”

 

 

[Y/N] heard Hoseok giggle behind them, and Hyunwoo lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

 

 

“C’mon!” Hoseok responded to Hyunwoo’s smack and [Y/N]’s glower. “It’s an inside joke.”

 

 

“Changkyun,” Hyunwoo said from his spot at the dinner table. “Invite her to Gellanos this Friday.”

 

 

[Y/N]’s eyebrows furrowed. “Er — why?”

 

 

 

“Jooheon sings every other friday. Nothing is more romantic than singing,” Hyunwoo said seriously, and [Y/N] swore she saw little hearts swirl around Hoseok’s head when he looked back at Hyunwoo.

 

 

“Bleh,” [Y/N] said, but Changkyun was delighted at this new proposition.

 

 

“It’s perfect!” Changkyun nudged [Y/N]. “You used to sing a little back in the day, right?”

 

 

“Yeah, in high school.” [Y/N] remembered. 

 

 

“ _And_? You two share something in common! He sings, and you sing. You still do sing, [Y/N]! I’ve heard you before, so don’t lie to me.”

 

 

[Y/N] allowed herself a moment. Thinking about Jooheon’s voice reverberating through the speakers, eyes locking with hers as he serenades the whole crowd but only looking at her – okay, yeah, [Y/N] was now officially on board, if it meant _that_.

 

 

Or, [Y/N] was royally fucked if they went and Jooheon didn’t even acknowledge her.

 

 

Well, shit happens.

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

The location for this whole singing ordeal was in a more ominous location downtown, no sign outside pointing to what was going on inside. Hyunwoo and Hoseok walked into the open doorway, leading [Y/N] down a spiral staircase to a large room, dimly lit and tables everywhere. There was a bar in the far back, but up ahead at the front, there was a solo mic stand up on the stage.

 

 

Sitting closer to the front, towards the center, [Y/N] saw Changkyun along with a few other guys.

 

 

“Found them,” Hyunwoo said, just as Changkyun noticed them, a grin splitting his face when he saw them.

 

 

“[Y/N], over here!” Changkyun shouted. “I saved you a spot across from Jooheon!”

 

 

“I need a drink,” [Y/N] grumbled. 

 

 

Changkyun waved for Hyunwoo to sit down, glancing around to make sure Jooheon wasn’t within earshot, while Hoseok accompanied [Y/N] to the bar.

 

 

“Make it double,” she told the bartender, ignoring Hoseok’s chuckle.

 

 

She turned around and saw that Jooheon, _Jooheon_ , hair much more neat this time, had returned. He was sitting next to Hyunwoo, leaving a two spots open in front of him and another guy.

 

 

“Who’s that?” Hoseok asked, squinting at the table to see the two boys were that were sitting on the right side of Hyunwoo. Hoseok was a cross between being excited when meeting new people or being protective in case they rub him the wrong way, especially when it came to people meeting Hyunwoo.

 

 

“Ah, that’s Hyungwon and Minhyuk. They’re both in my biology class. Minhyuk is really nice guy, and Hyungwon is kinda quiet.” [Y/N] said, chugging half of her drink. Jooheon was wearing a white t-shirt with a light pink blazer along with jeans and silver hoop earrings.

 

 

If Jooheon was a seasoning, he’d be spice.

 

 

Changkyun got up and came over to greet Hoseok and [Y/N]. He led them over to sit down, but quickly whispered in [Y/N]’s ear, “Sit across from him. You’ve got this.”

 

 

Changkyun was right. She’s _got_ this. Jooheon was hot, and cute, and he’d seen [Y/N] hurdle over a couch after Changkyun said she wanted to fuck him, so what could go wrong?

 

 

When she looked up, Jooheon was looking at her, chin cupped in one hand.

 

 

_Abort mission, abort mission._

 

 

[Y/N] swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to take another sip of her drink.

 

 

“Hi,” she said softly.

 

 

Jooheon smiled, slowly, so slightly that she might as well not even consider it a smile – but it was a start.

 

 

“[Y/N],” Jooheon said in greeting. “Thanks for being here.”

 

 

“Oh, Hyunwoo told me–“ [Y/N] started, but squeaked when someone kicked her underneath the table. She glanced at Hyunwoo who turned away from her, acting innocent.

 

 

Jooheon looked amused. “I see. Hyunwoo told me that you loved singing and it was your idea to come here.”

 

 

[Y/N] opened and closed her mouth, looking similar to a fish, and a hot ball of embarrassment started to form in her stomach. “W-Well, yeah, I mean, I — like —” _you_ “singing.”

 

 

Jooheon, still half smiling, shrugged and continued to look at her. “Glad you came regardless. Perhaps you’ll like it a little bit more, after tonight.”

 

 

“Yeah,” [Y/N] said faintly. She looked around to see Changkyun and Kihyun giggling at something on Kihyun’s phone, while Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Hoseok were all in conversation, leaving [Y/N] and Jooheon out in the cold. The two of them sixth wheeling. If that’s even a thing. 

 

“You’re not very talkative,” Jooheon said flatly, cupping his glass of water. Oh, he has some nice fingers – “Are you always this way?”

 

 

[Y/N] flinched at his choice of tone and looked down at her hands. She didn’t know whether to answer him or stay silent.

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

Jooheon tapped the space in front of her, making her look up.

 

 

His eyes were soft and his brows were furrowed, concern lacing his features. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

 

 

“No!” [Y/N] said in a rush. “Not at all.”

 

 

Jooheon laughed, “Alright, whatever you say.”

 

 

[Y/N] smiled, the tension sitting on her shoulders melting away slowly.

 

 

“Chankyun told me something about you studying music.” Jooheon raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You have been told correctly,” [Y/N] nodded. “I enjoy music. It’s a big passion of mine.” [Y/N] said, smiling at her choice of career.

 

 

“Hm.” Jooheon said.

 

 

“What?” [Y/N] asked.

 

 

“ _Cute_.” Jooheon smiled and took a sip from his glass, turned to Hyunwoo, and started talking about some assignment due in one of their classes.

 

[Y/N]’s eyes nearly shot out of her head at his comment, her cheeks feeling hot, and her hands suddenly very clammy. _He called me.. cute. Or what I’m majoring in is cute. Either way, he said it._

 

 

Jooheon turned back to [Y/N] and before he could say anything, the lights began to dim and someone was saying into the mic, “Alright everyone, mic’s open.”

 

 

Jooheon leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. [Y/N] started to imagine that his comment wasn’t even real. It couldn’t have been. No one had ever said her choice of profession was _cute_.

 

 

[Y/N] smiled at him, “Good luck,” she said quietly.

 

 

Jooheon stood up and nodded, turning the other way. He passed a few tables before reaching the two steps that lead to the stage.

 

 

“I don’t know about this,” [Y/N] whispered to Changkyun when Jooheon greeted everyone into the mic.

 

 

And she wasn’t.

 

 

[Y/N] may be an expert in her field of work, but all of her information went out the window when she listened to Jooheon.

 

 

The song started out soft, the first few seconds sounding like chimes, and a bell went off in her head.

 

 

It was a little strange at first, more because [Y/N] had never heard a voice like Jooheon’s. Everyone was listening with full attention, and [Y/N] didn’t blame them. If what Jooheon was saying didn’t capture your attention, his voice did; soft, honeyed and full of emotion – [Y/N] wanted to wrap herself in it.

 

 

What Jooheon was singing was a whole other thing – he’s singing about moving slow and.. love-making, maybe? Wait, he’s singing about a designer dress to which a girl is wearing and he wants to take it off. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ –

 

 

He did all this with riffs and notes soaring high in her ears, and she was slowly finding herself swaying to the beat while Jooheon’s stupidly hot self sang to the crowd. He was amazing, he was astounding, and there was a moment when he met [Y/N]’s eyes and she nearly fell out of her chair.

 

 

When Jooheon finished, [Y/N] felt a swell of pride and whooped and cheered and clapped happily along with everyone else.

 

 

“He did so good!” [Y/N] exclaimed. She turned to Changkyun, “We need to go tell him!”

 

 

“Well, there’s one way he knows he did good besides the clapping,” Changkyun sighed and pointed towards the stage where Jooheon was embracing a beautiful girl at the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

[Y/N]’s heart dropped at the sight, anger swelling through her veins as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

 

 

[Y/N]’s question came out with disgust. “Who the hell is _that_?”

 

 

“Oh, that’s Hae-mi,” Changkyun said softly.

 

 

That didn’t help [Y/N] relax. “Who?”

 

 

Changkyun leaned forward to whisper in [Y/N]’s ear since the next person was starting. “I think she wants to fuck Jooheon.”

 

 

[Y/N]’s heart dropped through the floor at that, watching as Jooheon gestured to the bar, pulling her with him.

 

 

“If I turn around and they’re kissing, I want you to throw me in front of a bus.” [Y/N] declared.

 

 

Changkyun snorted, shaking his head. “They won’t. Jooheon is smart about who he lets on his ride, and that girl doesn’t meet the requirements.”

 

 

[Y/N] sighed, downing the rest of her drink in hopes of the night going by quicker.

 

 

By the time the third singer went up, [Y/N] decided she needed another drink.

 

 

She got up and walked to the bar, completely ignoring the open spot next to a few people, and tapped Jooheon on the shoulder, ignoring Hae-mi by asking sweetly, “May I squeeze through?”

 

 

Jooheon looked at her, eyebrows raised.

 

 

“Go ahead,” Jooheon stepped back, but only a little, so when [Y/N] leaned forward to give the bartender her order, her arm brushed against his chest, and the smell of his cologne filled her nose, making her brain all mushy.

 

 

Jooheon was staring at her. Hae-mi was fuming.

 

 

[Y/N] smiled. “Sorry, I’ll be out of your way in a second.”

 

 

Jooheon shrugged. “No biggie. I’ll walk back with you.” Jooheon looked over her shoulder. “Hae-mi, this is [Y/N].”

 

 

“Really?” Hae-mi said, sounding sweet. [Y/N] wanted to knock her teeth down her throat.

 

 

“I’m friends with Jooheon’s roomate,” [Y/N] gloated, smirking at the way Hae-mi glared at her.

 

 

Hae-mi giggled. “You’re the one who went wild when Jooheon finished, right?”

 

 

[Y/N] pursed her lips into a flat line, looking into her glass the bartender gave her before looking back at Hae-mi. “Yep, that was me.”

 

 

Hae-mi grinned, but it lacked emotion. “You looked kinda stupid, y’know.”

 

 

“Takes stupid to know what stupid looks like,  _right_?” [Y/N] ground out, taking a swig of her drink.

 

 

Jooheon piped up, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, [Y/N].”

 

 

[Y/N] giggled at Hae-mi when she shot Jooheon a dirty look.

 

 

Jooheon tilted his head toward Hae-mi and said, “Catch you later?” before ducking towards [Y/N] so he could grab her drink and try it. Jooheon was flirting – with her. He just told his fuck buddy to fuck right off so he could be with her. [Y/N] was downright _giddy_.

 

 

Hae-mi huffed and strutted off, leaving the pair to their own game.

 

 

“Didn’t mean to bother,” [Y/N] apologized.

 

 

Jooheon’s laugh was soft, but his eyes were sharp. “Whatever you say, baby.”

 

 

[Y/N] blushed, and Jooheon’s smile widened.

 

 

[Y/N] didn’t know when the tables turned, but Jooheon’s hands tickled over [Y/N]’s, wrapping his hands around her wrists to tug her closer. Jooheon was looking down at her through his lashes, eyes moving from her lips to her eyes.

 

 

“Jooheon,” [Y/N] said, voice shaky.

 

 

Jooheon leaned back, smiling again.

 

 

“I thought it was cute how you were cheering for me,” he reached up and ruffled the hair on top of [Y/N]’s head, and it wasn’t fair because she wasn’t cute, _Jooheon_ was cute.

 

 

“I didn’t know,” [Y/N] grumbled. “I was proud of you.”

 

 

Jooheon giggled. “Thank you.” They stood there awkwardly. “You’re pretty cute when you’re jealous, by the way.”

 

 

[Y/N] cringed. “I —“

 

 

“Don’t apologize. Hae-mi is hard to handle. It’s nice to have a hero come in and save me sometimes.” He shrugged, smiling fondly.

 

 

By the time they got back to their table, the singers had all finished and everyone was starting to file out of the building.

 

 

“We should do this again,” Hyunwoo said, holding Hoseok to his chest. “It was nice, being with all of you guys.”

 

 

Everyone whooped and hollered in agreement, smiles on their faces. It was nice. She liked her friends, old and the new.

 

[Y/N] caught Jooheon’s eye behind Hyunwoo, and when he gave her that little half smile, she didn’t look away.

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

A few days later, [Y/N] was relaxing in her dorm, enjoying the silence as Hyunwoo was out with Hoseok for the night, leaving her to herself. When her phone buzzed with a text from Changkyun, she nearly vomited.

 

 

**kyunie bean :’} :**

_HEY GET READY_

 

_COMING OVER WITH JOOHONEY BEEEEEEEE_

 

 

**[Y/N]:**

_KYUN  
_

_WHAT RHE FUCK_

_ARE YOu TALKInG ABOUT_

 

 

**kyunie bean :’} :**

_LOVE YOU <3_

 

 

**[Y/N]:**

_YOURE LUCKY I KNOW HOW TO COOK A MEAL  
_

_IM IN MY PJS_

_HOW FAR AWAY ARE YOU_

 

 

**kyunie bean the lil shit :’}} :**

_20 min  (^ v ^)~_

 

 

**[Y/N]:**

_COMMIT SCOOTER ANKLE_

 

 

**kyunie bean the lil shit :’}} :**

_that would hurt, wouldn’t it?_

 

 

**[Y/N]:**

_THAT’S RHE POINT EXACTLY_

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH RN_

 

 

**kyunie bean the lil shit :’}} :**

_lmao you love me :D_

 

 

[Y/N] threw her phone somewhere onto the couch and sprinted into the bathroom, quickly hopping in the shower to scrub herself down with some soap and a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that Hyunwoo gave her for her birthday ( _best gift ever, right?_ ).

 

 

She shut off the shower and bolted out of the bathroom, simultaneously drying herself off as she dove into her closet to find some decent clothes to wear.

 

 

[Y/N] had one leg in a pair of pants when she grabbed her phone to look up some easy ramen noodle meals to make in less than 10 minutes.

 

 

She searched through her cupboards to look for extras to throw into the pot of now simmering noodles. She had some eggs in the fridge she could boil, some dried seaweed snacks she could throw in, and some pork belly that Changkyun bought too much of and gave to her. 

 

 

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she still only had one pant leg on. 

 

 

That’s when her doorbell rang.

 

 

“Damn it,” [Y/N] breathed out. She pulled her other leg through her pants, and straightened out her shirt. Her hair was brushed and her face was washed and moisturized, and she smelled clean. Not too shabby for being in such a rush.

 

 

She wanted to die. She wanted Im Changkyun to die.

 

 

But her first.

 

 

She didn’t even know what Jooheon liked. Does he like ramen noodles? Does he like pork belly? Does he like _anything_?

 

 

She was going to kill Im Changkyun.

 

 

The doorbell was ringing again, persistently, as [Y/N] approached the door. She looked at the door for a second, took a deep breath in and out, and yanked it open.

 

 

There stood Changkyun, shit-eating grin and all, hands clasped behind his back.

 

 

“Where’s Jooheon?” [Y/N] asked.

 

 

Changkyun motioned towards the stairs. “Had to take a call from work?” Changkyun examined [Y/N]. “You look like you just stepped out of hell. And your fly is down. Being forward tonight, are we?”

 

 

[Y/N] slammed the door and felt her fingers twitch with the urge to strangle him.

 

 

“Changkyun,” [Y/N] said, voice deadly soft. “Why would you do this?”

 

 

Changkyun pressed his ear against the door. “Do what?”

 

 

[Y/N] pointed to him from behind the door. “Do this! I was in my _pajamas_! Why would you do this to me?”

 

 

“Huh?” Changkyun said, sniffing the air. “That doesn’t matter anymore because it smells like dinner is ready.” Changkyun turned the knob and let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

[Y/N] was just reaching for his neck when there was a soft knocking at the door.

 

 

“Come in!” Changkyun yelled, [Y/N] quickly zipped up her fly and fixed her shirt.

 

 

[Y/N] felt the air leave her lungs as Jooheon stepped into the room.

 

 

He was in black. All black – beanie, shirt, jeans, shoes. [Y/N] was going to get her wish. She was going _die_. 

 

 

“Hey,” Jooheon said, slipping off his shoes. “[Y/N].”

 

 

[Y/N] couldn’t speak. Jooheon looked at her, eyes scanning her figure, probably thinking how dumb she looked just standing there.

 

 

“Food’s ready,” was all [Y/N] could say.

 

 

Jooheon raised his eyebrows, carefully letting the door close behind him. “Awesome, I’m excited.”

 

 

[Y/N] wasn’t expecting that response. She didn’t know whether to laugh or burst into a fit of tears at the stress Changkyun threw on her last minute.

 

 

“I,” [Y/N] said, weakly. “I made ramen noodles because I didn’t know what you liked. It’s something simple, so I hope it’s okay.”

 

 

Jooheon blinked. His dimples were prominent as his face broke out into a smile, chuckling when [Y/N]’s face turned red. “It’s perfectly fine, [Y/N]. I’m sure it’s wonderful –“

 

 

[Y/N] sighed in relief.

 

 

“Just like you.”

 

 

[Y/N] quickly turned away from Jooheon with her face burning hot. Changkyun was leaning against the table as he watched the two, smiling like a proud mom. 

 

 

At this point, Changkyun’s phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, gasped, and ran to the door. “I’ll be back!” he shouted as he left, his steps thundering down the stairs.

 

 

Jooheon, looking like a fucking _prince_ in his simple outfit, laughed as Changkyun ran away. [Y/N] didn’t know if she’d be able to handle being alone with Jooheon, considering how bad she wanted to jump his bones.

 

 

“Make yourself at home,” [Y/N] offered, gesturing to the couch. Jooheon walked past her to slump down on the couch, crossing his legs as he sank into the seat.

 

 

There was a lull in the atmosphere, and [Y/N] felt her anxiety spike. No way in [Y/N]’s mind could she deal with this situation. She needed to do something.

 

 

“I have –“

 

 

“Do you have –“

 

 

“Beer,” [Y/N] said just as Jooheon said, “Lube?”

 

 

[Y/N] squeaked, looking down at her feet as a deep blush covered her skin. She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, stirring the pot of noodles as she tried to lessen the quickness of her racing heart.

 

 

“Kidding, baby,” Jooheon called after her, and [Y/N] tried to ignore the smugness in his voice. “Beer sounds great.”

 

 

As she grabbed two bottles from the fridge, [Y/N] wanted to smack herself for ever thinking she could handle this.

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

[Y/N] returned to the living room with two bowls of noodles, along with the beer she gave Jooheon, and the two talked about how they came to know Changkyun.

 

 

Their stories were similar; Changkyun looking for somebody nice to sit by in a class, sat by them, and became good friends. Jooheon invited changkyun over to hang out one day, and Changkyun took two steps into his dorm and said, “Woah, nice place! You need a roommate?”

 

 

And judging by how much a college dorm costs, Jooheon was eager to have someone to split rent with.

 

 

“He’s great,” Jooheon said. “He’s tough, but he’s got a good heart. You know. Cares about his friends and stuff.”

 

 

“Yeah,” [Y/N] agreed. Changkyun could be a tough nut to crack sometimes, but he was a good guy.

 

 

Jooheon snorted. “Talks about you a lot, though. Says how sweet and kind you are, how you care for everyone. He’s determined you’re an angel from heaven.”

 

 

[Y/N] smiled into her bowl of noodles. “Well, I hope you can agree with that statement.”

 

 

“You’re cute,” Jooheon laughed, and [Y/N] laughed too, taking a bite out of her pork belly before saying right back to Jooheon, “ _You’re_ fucking cute, Joo.”

 

 

Jooheon blushed at that, and something inside of [Y/N] blossomed. Jooheon was smiling at her, laughing with her, talking, listening – _this was happening_. As they continued to talk, they simultaneously moved closer together. Jooheon was leaning into her, and she was leaning into him. His lips were shiny and glossy from the alcohol, and they were puffy from drinking from the bottle.

 

 

Fuck, [Y/N] wanted to kiss him so _bad._

 

 

At some point, [Y/N] blocked out everything he was saying and zoned in on his lips. They looked soft and plush, _like a pillow_ , [Y/N] thought.

 

 

Jooheon abruptly stopped talking, almost as if he sensed where her eyes were looking.

 

 

[Y/N] set her bowl down, took a sip of her beer and turned back to Jooheon. Jooheon stayed still, just looking at her, eyes low-lidded, bottom lip in between his teeth. His expression was smug as [Y/N] whispered, “Please, can I –“ and Jooheon responded, “Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

 

 

[Y/N] didn’t waste a moment before pushing herself forward to close the remaining distance between them. Her eyes fluttered shut and their lips met and _oh_. They were as soft as [Y/N] imagined, sweet from the drink as they worked back against her own. [Y/N] made a bold move and poked her tongue out, running along the pink seam of his skin.

 

 

Just like that, Jooheon began to pull away and [Y/N] started to panic. Only then realizing Jooheon was taking a moment to breath before curling a large hand around the back of [Y/N]’s neck and pulling her back in. This time, Jooheon nudged the seam of her lips and pushed his tongue in.

 

 

The kiss was slow and heavy, Jooheon tasting like mango with something spicy and savory, and [Y/N] wanted to drink it all in.

 

 

The two of them then jumped when there was a loud tapping at the door, followed by a happy “HEY! [Y/N]! JOOHEON!”

 

 

“Screw off, Kyun!” [Y/N] shouted happily as she didn’t take her eyes off Jooheon. That smirk of his was starting to grow on her.

 

 

“I’VE GOT A DATE!”

 

 

“That’s great, Kyun, really.” [Y/N] hoped her voice sounded decent because Jooheon was now slowly kissing her neck and that was not helping this situation at all. [Y/N] managed to suppress the moan in her throat, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to be _loud_.

 

 

“I’M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS — “ ( _Liar_.) “ — BUT KIHYUN INVITED ME OVER AND WERE TOTALLY GONNA FU–“

 

 

“No one asked, Changkyun!” [Y/N] yelled, not needing Changkyun to stand outside the door and shout about how he and his longtime crush were going to get it on. Changkyun needed to leave. _Now_.

 

 

“I LOVE YOU, [Y/N]!” Changkyun shouted, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading away, until he shouted “YOU TOO, JOOHONEY!”

 

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Jooheon called in  response as Changkyun disappeared. [Y/N] giggled as she tugged on the bottom of his own shirt, before pulling upward in one motion.

 

 

[Y/N] was rewarded with the sight of creamy, pale skin, and there it was again – that trail of hair neatly trimmed and _begging_ to be touched. She thought about reaching out to touch it, letting her fingers skim over the skin before moving down slowly, so slowly, making the transition from touching hair to wrapping her hand around warm, soft skin..

 

 

But she’ll come back to that.

 

 

For now, [Y/N] leaned down, pushing Jooheon onto his back as she moved. Jooheon’s skin was cool against her own, which was nice, because hers was burning feverishly hot. [Y/N] brushed her lips over Jooheon’s, trailing gentle kisses down his neck and collarbone before she reached his chest.

 

 

She decided to experiment a little. Jooheon’s nipples were delicate and soft, and they pebbled instantly as [Y/N] moved her mouth over one and the other. Jooheon arched underneath her, gasping at the feeling of her mouth on one of them, her tongue flicking over and over again.

 

 

Jooheon’s hands were grabby and she continued the assault on his chest. One hand found purchase on the couch cushion, while the other weaved through her hair, his blunt fingernails scratching her scalp.

 

 

After pressing more several light kisses to Jooheon’s chest, [Y/N] pulled him back up so she could swing her legs over his thighs.

 

 

[Y/N] settled into Jooheon’s lap, heart beating a mile a minute as she pressed her lips against his once more. This kiss was hot and more demanding than the last, Jooheon sucking hard on [Y/N]’s bottom lip before sharply nipping at it. Jooheon was rolling his hips against hers, but an alarm in [Y/N]’s head was saying that something was wrong – she hadn’t asked Jooheon if he was okay with this. She was damn well ready to get fucked into the cushions, but more than anything — [Y/N] did _not_ want to fuck this up.

 

 

“Wait, Jooheon – wait a second,” [Y/N] managed to pant, using all her willpower to not attack Jooheon’s mouth again. “Is this going too fast?”

 

 

That question would have been a little more suitable if [Y/N] wasn’t grinding down against Jooheon like her life depended on it.

 

 

“For me? No,” Jooheon spoke, his movements becoming more confident, and [Y/N] felt the low rumble of his voice in her chest. “But we can slow down if we need to, baby.”

 

 

Jooheon grabbed ahold of [Y/N]’s hips and brought them to a stop, holding them in place. [Y/N], in return, threw her head back with a whine, and let out another when Jooheon began to control the movement in her hips. [Y/N] squirmed and tried to gain more friction, but Jooheon’s grip was tight, and he was moving torturously slow.

 

 

They both suddenly stopped, chests rising and falling with the anticipation of what was to happen next. Jooheon cleared his throat, his hand leaving her hip to inch towards the button on her pants.

 

 

“[Y/N]...?”

 

 

Jooheon’s sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. It was almost like a test to see how far gone the two were, and none of them reacted to the knock – their eyes still steady with one another. Jooheon let out a deep sigh he was holding in.

 

 

“Im Changkyun, the master at cockblocking.”

 

 

[Y/N] chuckled. “Ignore it, Jooheon,” she whispered. “Probably forgot his keys or something.”

 

 

Jooheon complied, continuing. He was no longer focused on [Y/N] face, but more focused on trying to figure out the three-button system on her pants.

 

 

[Y/N] tried with all her might not to tremble at Jooheon’s gentle touch as he popped the last button and pulled down the zipper, no longer feeling like teasing, and [Y/N] gasped at the cool air that hit her heat; hers was of relief, Jooheon’s was of pure lust, if his blown-out pupils said anything.

 

 

“Been wanting to taste you since I first laid eyes on you that night,” Jooheon mumbled, and [Y/N] was ready to make a snarky remark but she didn’t have a chance before there was another knock at the door. [Y/N] had _enough_. Changkyun should be out getting laid but instead he’s messing with [Y/N] and Jooheon. And why the hell wasn’t he using the doorbell? She has one for a reason.

 

 

[Y/N] slid off Jooheon’s lap and marched to the door, not bothering to pull up her pants. If Changkyun was going to keep bothering them then he could deal with the consequences – seeing [Y/N]’s in-the-mood underwear.

 

 

“Listen here, shithead,” [Y/N] shouted. “If you interrupt us one more time, I will personally chop your balls _off_.”

 

[Y/N] pulled open the door and..

 

It wasn’t Changkyun.

 

 

Dear god, it was _Hoseok._

 

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Hoseok sputtered, stepping back from the door as his face turned pink. “Hyunwoo left his jacket over here and he sent me to come grab it.”

 

 

[Y/N] was barely able to look at Hoseok’s facial reactions because he was shaking so badly, probably out of embarrassment, and he was avoiding her eyes.

 

 

That’s when [Y/N] realized she hadn’t pulled her pants up.

 

 

“Son of a bitch,” [Y/N] hollered, and she almost didn’t hear the sound of Hoseok running away over Jooheon’s contagious laughter.

 

 

[Y/N] slammed the door and waddled back into the living room where Jooheon was. Jooheon’s laughter got louder when he saw the mortified look on [Y/N]’s face.

 

 

“Rain check?”

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

After calling Hoseok to apologize profusely (“ _Hoseok, I am so sorry for threatening you like that! I thought you were Changkyun.. and no, I will not chop your balls off_.”) and Jooheon’s laughter slowly dying off into small giggles, [Y/N] went back into the living room once again. Jooheon was sitting on the couch, without a shirt, watching [Y/N] come to a stop several feet from the couch.

 

 

Jooheon was here, shirtless in her dorm, on her couch. Without a fucking _shirt_. His hair looks fluffier, strands pointing in different directions from taking his shirt off not ten minutes ago, and he was so handsome, so beautiful, and [Y/N] had the emotion of _I really like him!_ running into her like a truck.

 

 

[Y/N] liked him, and didn’t know him extremely well, but she really wanted to, just as much as she wanted to yank his pants down and nuzzle that patch of hair as she kissed the tip of his cock. Wanted to let Jooheon sing her to sleep at night and cook waffles in the morning and _yeah_ , [Y/N] liked this guy.

 

 

Did Jooheon even feel the same way? [Y/N] was the girl he had officially met at some underground music thing, been in his life for a few months, and where Jooheon was cool and always calm, [Y/N] just kinda... existed. Her pants were still _down_.

 

 

What the fuck was she going to do?

 

 

“You’re thinking out loud, baby,” Jooheon called out, softly. “Come back over here.”

 

 

“You know,” [Y/N] spoke, spitballing what she was thinking so she could have an inner moment to breath, calm down, and figure this shit out. “Maybe we’re being too forward?”

 

 

“Huh?” Jooheon gestured to [Y/N] again.

 

 

[Y/N] fidgeted. What the fuck was she _doing_? They could do this forever and [Y/N] would be over the moon about it. But did Jooheon want to? Does he want what _she_ wants? [Y/N] pursed her lips. “We’re still getting to know each other. Isn’t this going too.. fast?”

 

 

Jooheon, thankfully, did not mention that grinding against each other like two teenage horndogs was _way_ past the point of being forward. 

 

 

“What do you want to do then? Sit down? Read a book together?” He shifted around to properly look at [Y/N], crossing his arms over the back of the couch and pressing his chin into them, so only the upper part of his face was visible, eyes dark and hair still fluffy. “Or should we just pick up where we left off?” he said, lifting his face so she could see the smirk forming on his lips. 

 

 

[Y/N] eyes flicked to him, scanning the expanse of his bare, broad shoulders, and her face flushed when she saw Jooheon doing the same thing.

 

 

Jooheon tilted his head to the side, a playful grin pulling at his lips. “C’mere, love,” he reached and grabbed at [Y/N]’s pants, pulling at the waistband even though they were unfastened, but he still managed. He pulled her around the couch until she was standing in between his legs, her crotch at eye-level. 

 

 

“Too forward,” Jooheon chuckled, licked his lips, and looked up at [Y/N] when she twitched in his grasp. “[Y/N]?”

 

 

As much as [Y/N] wanted to pull up her pants earlier, she wanted them off and gone.

 

 

“Just — ah —“ [Y/N] put her hands on top of Jooheon’s and pushed down, taking her underwear along with the pants, and got them down past her knees before she kicked them off and threw them somewhere within the room, slightly embarrassed at how eager she must seem.

 

 

Then Jooheon pushed her back and kneeled down in front of her, looking up at her one more time before moving his face toward to lick a sloppy line up her folds.

 

 

“Jooheon–“ [Y/N] gasped, her voice rising too many octaves at the end, and Jooheon stopped. He pulled away and licked his lips. [Y/N]’s knees nearly buckled.

 

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

 

This guy was smirking.

 

 

She was going to die.

 

 

Jooheon shifted on his knees, and it was _unfairly_ cute to her, the way he was kneeling in front of her.

 

 

How could someone look so sweet with their mouth inches away from a pussy?

 

 

“Can I keep going, baby?” Jooheon asked. He kissed the skin above her pubic bone, and looked up at her again.

 

 

At a loss for words, [Y/N] nodded.

 

 

Jooheon dove back in, licking another line up her folds, greedily basking in the tase of her. He hummed, marveling at the salty-sweet flavor of her essence.

 

 

Sucking her swollen clit into his mouth, he softly bit down with his teeth. [Y/N] was worried that the neighbors could hear her, but with the way she was shaking and gasping, she didn’t give a damn.

 

 

“Je – sus,” [Y/N] panted.

 

 

Jooheon used his free hand to hold the side of her hip, keeping her in place. He alternated between sucking her clit and poking at her entrance with his tongue, throwing her off balance with his choice of rhythm. 

 

 

Jooheon opened one eye, slightly smiling to himself as he kept going. [Y/N] leaned down a little, and when her hand came down to touch Jooheon’s hair, he growled. [Y/N] had been with others before, but none of them ever _growled_. It felt weird.. but a good kind of weird.

 

 

Excited, [Y/N] ran her fingers through his hair and gently pulled. As [Y/N] figured, the growl became more intense. Now [Y/N] could really feel the vibrations, all the way up in her chest. Jooheon decided to stop fucking around and went to town, doing all sorts of obscene actions that had her shouting is pleasure.

 

 

Jooheon was smirking, splaying his hands over [Y/N]’s ass and squeezing, keeping himself steady on his knees. [Y/N] was overwhelmed with the sensation of Jooheon’s tongue and his growling and the softness of his hair as she tugged and pulled and that they were doing this and how much [Y/N] liked him.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

“Jooheon.. Jooheon, wait,” [Y/N] said softly, and Jooheon pulled away immediately. He looked up at her, head cocked to the side with a worried look on his face, and [Y/N] didn’t know how to start. Aside from [Y/N]’s outgoing bravado, [Y/N] was scared. Not just any scared, a I-don’t-want-to-lose-him-because-of-my-stupidity scared. She genuinely liked Jooheon, and suddenly it was more important to make sure he was okay with this.

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

Jooheon’s voice was soft as he shifted backward, kneeling more comfortably on the ground.

 

 

“Hey,” [Y/N] whispered out, her chest still heaving.

 

 

“You good?” Jooheon asked, and reached his hand out like he was going to grab hers, but then pulled his hand back.

 

 

[Y/N] grabbed his hand, looking away when Jooheon raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“I-I’m okay,” [Y/N] said, then again, more firmly. “I’m okay, yeah. It’s just..” [Y/N] sighed, glancing at Jooheon’s lips that were still shiny from her juices. “Good lord, I’m so embarrassing! I’m sorry–“

 

 

“Relax, baby,” Jooheon’s voice was gruff, but not unkind. His eyes were intent, still locked with [Y/N]’s. “We’re okay. What’s up? Talk to me.”

 

 

“I like you,” [Y/N] blurted, then sighed, nudging Jooheon backward so she could sit on the couch. She felt better when Jooheon didn’t go far, just moved enough to let her get comfortable. Jooheon’s hand came up to massage her knee. That was even more calming.

 

 

“I kinda figured,” Jooheon said, and chuckled when [Y/N] gave him a sarcastic look. “Sorry. I hoped you did, though.”

 

 

“You did?” [Y/N] asked.

 

 

“Sure did,” Jooheon said, leaning back against the couch. When [Y/N] looked at him, his cheeks were tinted pink. “Um,” Jooheon cleared his throat, looking down at the floor. “I saw you. In the music room.”

 

 

[Y/N] blinked. “What?”

 

 

Jooheon sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

 

 

“In the music room,” Jooheon said. “I go there to think sometimes and you were in there. You were playing some song on the piano and you sounded so beautiful.” Jooheon let out a dry laugh.“You were _so_ pretty playing the piano and singing your heart out, laughing at your mistakes and then trying again. I wanted to listen to you all the time.”

 

 

“The one who kept watching me through the window,” [Y/N] said, not sure whether she was shocked or overjoyed. “That was _you_? _”_

 

 

Jooheon scratched his neck. “Ummm. You were –“ Jooheon looked [Y/N] up and down. “Stupidly cute. You _are_ stupidly cute. Yeah. And I like you too.”

 

 

[Y/N], embarrassingly, felt a giggle start to bubble in her chest, and she did a victory wiggle, trying to control herself. She liked what Jooheon was saying, and the way he was looking at her. “You really do like me?”

 

 

Jooheon scooted a little closer, moving his hand up higher on her thigh. “Yeah,” Jooheon mumbled, his eyes shifting down as he continued, “When Changkyun told me that he invited you over to study, I was kind of pissed.” He chuckled. “Except now he’s focused on Kihyun, and now you’re.. here. With me. You were there that night with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but I wanted you to be there with me. I like you a lot, [Y/N].” He closed his mouth and looked at [Y/N] expectantly, pouting his lips as his eyes glittered under his dark bangs.

 

 

“Wow,” [Y/N] breathed, and Jooheon rose a bit.

 

 

“Yeah,” he said again.

 

 

[Y/N]’s face broke into a smile. “When you guys showed up, I hoped that Changkyun wasn’t with you.”

 

 

“You’re so mean,” Jooheon said with a slow grin.

 

 

“Jooheon,” [Y/N] slid down the couch, sitting next to Jooheon on the floor. “You were so handsome. Like you didn’t know that yourself.”

 

 

Jooheon leaned into [Y/N]. “You just like my dimples,” he said. “They are pretty cute, huh?”

 

 

“Be quiet,” [Y/N] groaned, face flaming red. “Kinda.”

 

 

“I knew it,” Jooheon hummed. He got up and stood in front of [Y/N], stepping between her legs. He put his hands on [Y/N], one each on [Y/N]’s arms, slowly pulling her up. “So,” he said. “I like you, and you like me.”

 

 

“Right,” [Y/N] said, fingers trailing softly over the skin of Jooheon’s shoulders, down his chest, and back up. Jooheon’s eyes shut when [Y/N] ran her fingers over his stomach, quickly running her palm over the small patch of hair.

 

 

“So, do you want this to happen?”

 

 

Jooheon looked down at her, and when he saw that [Y/N] was looking at his lips, nodding, Jooheon leaned down and closed the distance between them one more time, tilting his head when their lips met.

 

 

Although their last kisses were hurried and desperate, this kiss was deep. Jooheon licked into [Y/N]’s mouth and cupped her jaw to keep her steady. [Y/N] kissed him back just as intensely, mouth sliding wetly against Jooheon’s, pulling at his lip with her teeth, making Jooheon huff over [Y/N]’s mouth.

 

 

[Y/N] pushed against him harder, kissed him harder, and sighed when his hands weaved through her hair, pushing them back so his fingertips brushed over her ears. The gesture was enough to make her shudder, a giggle tickling her chest.

 

 

“You good?” Jooheon whispered.

 

 

“I’m having the time of my life,” [Y/N] whispered back, panting.

 

 

Jooheon chuckled, eyes shining. “Just tell me when to stop.”

 

 

[Y/N] kissed him, paused, and kissed him again. “I don’t want you to stop. Not here, not now, not _ever_.”

 

 

Jooheon nuzzled his nose against [Y/N]’s jaw, rubbing around her ears again. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

 

[Y/N] licked her lips, could feel the moan bubbling in her chest and Jooheon smiling against her jaw as Jooheon moved downward, kissing her neck as he did so.

 

 

“Ah,” [Y/N] said, breathless. “Damn.”

 

[Y/N] could just stand there and let Jooheon bite at her neck, suck bright red marks onto her skin as he massaged her scalp with his fingers. It would feel so good to let Jooheon do that, while they were grinding against each other. [Y/N] could probably come like that.

 

 

But she felt Jooheon hardening against her, and she remembered what Changkyun said about Jooheon liking a good fucking and yeah, yeah, she’d love to get fucked herself, but something in her wanted to prove herself to him. That she can make him feel just as good – maybe even _better_.

 

 

Jooheon made a gruff noise and braced himself, gathering [Y/N] up in his arms. [Y/N] responded, wrapping her legs around Jooheon’s waist. She clutched him a little tighter. “You got me?”

 

 

Jooheon couldn’t help but grin. “I always got you.”

 

 

[Y/N] smiled. “Cool. You can carry me everywhere, then. Like a princess.”

 

 

“Yeah, you are a princess,” Jooheon giggled, happy when [Y/N] leaned down and began kissing him again. [Y/N] quickly pulled away to tell Jooheon where her bedroom was, walking backwards with her in his arms. 

 

 

[Y/N] gasped when Jooheon dropped her on the bed. Jooheon quickly kicked off his jeans before [Y/N] reached up and yanked Jooheon down onto the bed. Their bodies were warm when they pressed together, and Jooheon moaned, grinding [Y/N] down into the mattress with his hips, watching the way his movements made her quiver and gasp.

 

 

“Like that?” Jooheon whispered.

 

 

“Shit,” [Y/N] panted, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving. Jooheon stopped and looked at her chest.

 

 

“Baby,” Jooheon leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear.

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“I want to touch your boobs.”

 

 

[Y/N] snorted and let out a quick laugh, sitting up so she can remove her shirt. Jooheon reached around, unclipped her bra, and tossed it somewhere. Jooheon sat back and bit his lip at the sight of her breasts.

 

 

He’s suddenly impatient, swooping down to fondle them, tugging and pulling at the hardened buds. He ravishes her chest with fierce kisses, each kiss punctuated with a flick of his tongue. [Y/N] has never felt anything like this, and she wanted more.

 

 

“Jooheon, love.. please, fuck me so hard,” [Y/N] let out a soft whine, and Jooheon took the message to move down her stomach to her shaking thighs.

 

 

Jooheon smirked at her before pressing his lips against her clit, again, and [Y/N] let out a shout. He presses his lips against her harder, adding his tongue to the mix and all [Y/N] could do was follow his mouth. He holds her down, pushing her thighs out with his hands, squeezing the skin. He runs two fingers through her slit, spreading her open, watching as she drips onto the sheets below.

 

 

“You taste so _good_ , princess,” he smiled, nuzzling her thigh before giving it a quick nip. “Like a sweet-and-salty candy.”

 

 

[Y/N] whimpered when she felt two fingers circling her entrance, and with a clean swipe of his tongue against her clit, he plunges his fingers in completely. Her hands shot out to grasp at the sheets, body slick with sweat, things shaking profusely. He curls his fingers inside, hitting that special spot right on cue.

 

 

She gasps, riding his face in pure pleasure, squeezing his head between her thighs, now gripping his hair instead.

 

 

“J-Joo, I’m so c-close,” [Y/N] declares, her moans filling the room.

 

 

Jooheon hummed in acknowledgment and picked up his pace, eager to make her reach her high. Jooheon pumped his fingers faster and sucked her clit harder, and it didn’t take long for [Y/N] to see heaven. White-hot pleasure burned throughout her body, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

 

 

Jooheon let her go, huffing as he sat up to wipe his face with the back of his hand, and stuck the fingers that were inside of her into his mouth to clean them off. [Y/N]’s eyes widened at the erotic sight, Jooheon smacking his lips when he pulled them out. 

 

 

[Y/N] decided to return the favor – she shifted, shakily pulling him down to recline on the bed. Jooheon gave her a surprised look, eyeing the hungry look on her face as she stared intently at his raging erection behind his boxers. She straddled his thighs and ran her hands down his chest, all the way down to the waistband, slipping her fingers underneath the fabric and pulling down.

 

 

His cock was standing to attention, drops of glistening precum slowly falling from the red-hot tip, sliding down the veins on the underside of his length. She licked her palms and put both hands on his cock, and it was his turn to moan. She stroked lazily, up and down, paying close attention to the slit. She then changed her pace, one hand sliding up while the other slid down, earning a whine from Jooheon.

 

 

“O-Oh, you’re doing so good, baby,” his voice is higher in pitch, one hand clutching the sheets beside him.

 

 

She leaned down and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue around it and flicked at the slit, still using both her hands. Jooheon jerks, groaning through gritted teeth. She repeats her motions, slowly increasing the pace. Jooheon curses aloud, thrusting wildly into her mouth. She takes more of him in, replacing her hands with her mouth, now fondling his balls instead. She isn’t even half way down his cock when the tip reaches the back of her throat, tears escaping her eyes. Jooheon is a goner, pulling at her head to hasten the pace, fucking her mouth as roughly as possible while gasping out lewd words. She endured the pain – the jaw ache, the tears, the drool. After all, she did dream of this. _Many_ times. 

 

 

Jooheon suddenly pushed her back, her mouth coming off his cock with an obscene popping noise. She was taken aback, especially when she noticed his eyes were dark and filled with hunger. Jooheon pushes [Y/N] down flat onto the bed, drinking up the deep flush that spread across her body, not just in her face and neck, but little blotches covered her chest, all the way down to her thighs where imprints of Jooheon’s hands were prominently showing. The insides of her thighs were shiny with her juices, and Jooheon had to resist the urge to clean it up.

 

 

He gripped [Y/N]’s legs, pushing them apart. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby. Been waiting for this moment for quite some time.”

 

 

[Y/N] smirked. “Yeah?” she spread her legs wider. “You think you can?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Jooheon muttered, reaching to the side to grab a condom from his jeans nearby. [Y/N] pushed herself up, and as Jooheon was sliding the rubber on himself, she reached around to grab his ass, giving it a playful smack.

 

 

Jooheon’s fingers twitched, and nearly messed up the condom placement as he looked at [Y/N]. “Don’t.”

 

 

[Y/N] smiled at him, drawing her hand back. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You have a cute butt.”

 

 

Jooheon’s lungs filled with air, and his grip was harsh as he gripped [Y/N]’s wrist and twisted her around, putting her on all fours.

 

 

“Shit,” [Y/N] moaned, muffled by the sheets as Jooheon shoved her down, his other hand smoothing over her ass. “Jooheon, fuck, yeah –“

 

 

“You’re such a mess,” Jooheon said with a chuckle. He gripped [Y/N]’s hips hard, taking in the softness of her skin, imagining how good she’s going to feel around him.

 

 

“You’re gonna feel so good inside me,” [Y/N] spoke, and Jooheon’s gaze snapped up from her hips to her face, his face matching the hungry expression on hers. “Fuck me hard, Joohoney, really make me feel it.”

 

 

Jooheon growled at the use of his nickname, pressing his cock between her cheeks. He watched her reaction, her eyes snapping shut and her mouth forming an “o” shape. Jooheon reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, and his cock slid down to push against her entrance.

 

 

She made a noise that sounded like a mewl, but it was higher, louder, back arching and heart racing, moving against Jooheon as she lowered herself down, presenting her ass to Jooheon like he was _made_ to fuck it. She kept her head turned toward Jooheon, just enough so she could keep looking at him, eyes bright with excitement. Without thinking, Jooheon gripped her hair hard and pulled.

 

 

“W-Wha–“ [Y/N] moaned, hips raising higher into the air. “J-Jooheon, _shit_ ,” she thrashed, and Jooheon smirked, gripping [Y/N] tighter as he began to slip his cock inside of her. 

 

“Shit,” [Y/N] said again, her voice wrecked when Jooheon stopped, telling himself to ease up, and – “ _do not to stop, do not stop_ –“ [Y/N] rolled her hips back and took more of Jooheon inside, moaning and tightening.

 

 

Jooheon hissed, tugging firmly on [Y/N]’s hair to keep her still, entire body thrumming with energy.

 

 

“Are you gonna come already, baby?” Jooheon asked. “You like it when I do this?” 

 

 

Jooheon pulled on [Y/N]’s hair again, tugging her a little farther back onto his dick, and [Y/N] gasped, nodding. “S’good – _you’re_ so _good_ , Jooheon,” she groaned. “damn, I knew you would fuck me so good –“ 

 

 

“Really now?” Jooheon chuckled, feeling playful. “You didn’t sound like it.”

 

 

“Fuck you.” [Y/N] growled, wiggling her hips.

 

 

“I plan to.” Jooheon bit out.

 

Without warning, Jooheon slammed his hips forward, hard, skin coming together with a loud slapping noise, one that was almost drowned out by [Y/N]’s cry.

 

 

Jooheon didn’t wait as he slammed his hips forward again, and again, and again. He fucked [Y/N] hard, like she wanted, like he wanted, and kept tugging at [Y/N]’s hair when she wanted to put her head down.

 

 

“Holy shit, _holy shit_ ,” Jooheon moaned. “Why are you so fucking tight?”

 

 

[Y/N] grinned, turning her head back to look at Jooheon. Her hair was sticking to her neck, her back covered in sweat.

 

 

“You know how I briefly mentioned I had l-lovers before?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“None of them ever put their _dick_ in me.”

 

 

Realization lit up in Jooheon’s eyes, and suddenly – Jooheon snapped.

 

 

Jooheon removed his hand from [Y/N]’s hair and raked his nails down her back. He placed both hands on either side of [Y/N]’s hips and bore into her, fucking her without a care, relinquishing in the squelching sounds of her pussy, feeling it smear against his thighs, watching sticky strings attach and detach as Jooheon pushed his hips against hers.

 

 

“So good, Jooheon, so good,” [Y/N] whined, egging him on. “I like you so much. Hell – I think I fucking _love_ you.”

 

 

Jooheon bit his lip, hard enough that he tasted blood. [Y/N] was so _pretty_ , soft thighs shaking as Jooheon still fucked her, fucked her hard enough until it was difficult to breathe, to see, to hear, to do _anything_.

 

 

[Y/N] tried to raise her hips up higher, crying out when Jooheon swiveled his hips. “Don’t stop, don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop, _please_ –“

 

Jooheon leaned forward one more time and grabbed her hair, and when he thrusted forward, he pulled hard.

 

 

[Y/N]’s orgasm was fast, her muscles clenched around Jooheon tighter as her whole body spawned, Jooheon still pounding into her without thought. He was close, but not close enough. He needed something –

 

 

[Y/N] shot a wink back at Jooheon and clenched down as hard as she could, and Jooheon let out a roar as he came.

 

 

He buried his face in the back of [Y/N]’s neck, finishing himself off as his hips smacked against [Y/N]’s ass, shuddering as his pleasure ebbed away.

 

 

“Oh,” Jooheon sighed. “Fuck, [Y/N].”

 

 

“Agreed,” [Y/N] chuckled. “You fuck like you mean it.”

 

 

He got off [Y/N] and let her roll over, then laid down beside her. He reached a hand up to push a lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

 

[Y/N] smiled, eyes shutting. “Mm. Wow. I don’t think my legs will work properly after this.”

 

 

Jooheon laughed, pressing his face into [Y/N]’s shoulder. “I like you too, [Y/N].”

 

 

[Y/N]’s shoulders shook as she laughed. “How are you so cute, yet you eat pussy like an _animal_? You fuck like an animal, too.”

 

 

“A gentleman never reveals his secrets.” Jooheon said back into her shoulder.

 

 

“A gentleman doesn’t eat pussy like _that_ , that’s for sure.” [Y/N] added.

 

 

Jooheon got up and stuck his hand out to [Y/N], to which she swatted away. “We need to shower, babe. We smell like sex and sweat.”

 

 

“Ah, the best kind of smell there is.” [Y/N] teased. Her eyes shined when he smiled.

 

 

[Y/N] pushed herself up and took Jooheon’s hand, slowly walking her to the bathroom. Their fingers laced together, the whole environment seeming natural to the two, as if this moment was normal.

 

 

Maybe [Y/N] owed Changkyun a big thank you for dragging Jooheon over to her place tonight.

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

 

When [Y/N] knocked on the door of the third floor apartment, she had an idea as to what to expect.

 

 

The door swung open and this time, Changkyun was the one to greet her. It wasn’t even a second before Changkyun tackled her in a hug, then promptly dragged her inside.

 

 

“We were meant to be best friends, you know.”

 

 

“How so?”

 

 

Changkyun pulled away from [Y/N] and shut the door behind him. “We both fucked our crushes, on the same night. In this case,” Changkyun held up a thumb, pointing to himself. “Fucked _by_.”

 

 

“What?” [Y/N] softly gasped. “He fucked _you_? It wasn’t the other way around? Damn.”

 

 

Changkyun looked offended. “How dare you think I can’t be fucked! I am just _fine_ with having a dick shoved up my –“

 

 

“Changkyun,” Jooheon said, and [Y/N] turned around to see Jooheon walking towards them in the living room. His eyes met [Y/N]’s and he flashed her the sweetest smile. “Easy,” he said.

 

 

Changkyun launched himself into a recliner, while Jooheon and [Y/N] carefully shuffled around the couch to sit down. [Y/N] felt butterflies blossom in her stomach when Jooheon reached for her hand, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of it.

 

 

[Y/N] didn’t need much encouragement, sitting right beside Jooheon and smiling at him as she settled into the cushions.

 

 

It had been a week since Changkyun brought Jooheon over, [Y/N] and Jooheon hooked up, and – to add – Changkyun and Kihyun hooked up on the same day, only at three in the morning.

 

 

“Are you guys hungry? I’m hungry.” Changkyun announced, rubbing his hands over his stomach.

 

 

“Go prepare something, goofball.” Jooheon jerked his thumb to the kitchen.

 

 

Changkyun perked up. “Great idea, Jooheon!”

 

 

Changkyun leaped off the recliner and bounded over to [Y/N] and Jooheon, dropping kisses on the top of their heads before skipping to the kitchen.

 

 

[Y/N] turned to Jooheon. “What was tha–“

 

 

But Jooheon was kissing her. He had her face in his hands, fingers rubbing against her ears, with a light blush on his cheeks. He pulled away, smiling at her.

 

 

“Hi,” [Y/N] whispered.

 

 

“Hey,” Jooheon whispered back. “I’ve wanted to do that every time you came over. Now I can.”

 

 

“Can you though?” [Y/N] snickered, quieting quickly when Jooheon kissed her again. 

 

 

“You have no room to make fun of me,” Jooheon scolded with a grin. “At least my friend never told you I wanted to “get in your pants”, y’know.”

 

 

“Rude,” [Y/N] poked Jooheon’s dimple with a scowl. “Seriously? I hate you.”

 

 

“You like me,” Jooheon chuckled, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

 

 

[Y/N] felt her lips twitch, her smile reappearing.

 

 

“Yeah,” she said, blushing when he leaned down to kiss her once more. She felt her body flush pleasantly as she murmured against his mouth, “I really do.”

 

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, because i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> much love to you <3

**Author's Note:**

> and scene!!
> 
> it took me forever to finish the second part, so i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> thank you so much for reading ~


End file.
